New Fourth Seat
by ZeroTheFearless
Summary: We know who Squad 11's Third and Fifth seats are, but who's the Fourth seat? Goes through Arrancar arch, so spoilers ahead. Rated Teen for safety related reasons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Grimmjow and Ulquiaorra would still be alive. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: This is my first Bleach fic, and first fic in general, so sorry for any OOC-ness.**

Kenpachi looked out at all the new recruits for squad 11. _God, this is going to be boring_. He thought to himself as Yumichika started to explain how today was going to work.

"Alright, today we are going to test your strength. First you will fight me, the Fifth seat, then if you are tough enough you will fight Third seat Madarame." Yumichika did not seem to excited either. All he could see where a bunch of pitiful weaklings, barely worth the effort.

"What if we beat Third seat Madarame?" Some idiot in the back questioned.

"We'll aren't you optimistic."

"Glad to see you could finally join us, Ikkaku." Yumichika commented as his friend approached.

"Well, the captain would have my head if I was _too_ late."

"You bet I would!" Every one of the recruits jumped a little at the sound of there new captains voice.

"Let's get this over with all ready." Ikkaku moaned.

The next hour or so wher rather uneventful. Only one of the new recruits had gotten past Yumichika, but was quickly beaten be Ikkaku. Only about 10 recruits remained. Kenpachi looked at the last of them, sizing up each one in turn. Just as the next one stepped up to Yumichika, Yachiru appeared out of no where.

"Hi hi, Kenny!"

"What is it Yachiru?"

"Look over there Kenny," Kenpachi looked to where the pink haired girl was pointing."It's a really pretty girl!"

The girl in question was standing with the rest of the remaining recruits. Her long, golden hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. There where thin streaks of deep crimson running through it. Her uniform was sleeve less, with the typical white sash and such. Strapped to her back wher not one, but two Zanpaktos. This intrigued Kenpachi.

"Hey Yumichika, I'll pick your next apponent."

"Yes sir!" Right after that, Yumichika finished his fight and looked to his captain.

"Your up next!" Kenpachi pointed at the young female soul reaper.

"Alright, what ever." Her voice was soft yet commanding.

"But captain, there is no way she is really a new recruit!" Yumichika could not believe the blonde girl who was already in a fight stance in front of him.

"I said she will be your apponent, so she will be your opponent."

"Yes sir. So what's your name any ways?" Yumichika had just noticed her two Zanpaktos and was also intrigued. Ikkaku was also interested.

"My name is Seikatsu Raion."

A/N: Yay! First chapter done. The next one will involve a lot of fighting, and will hopefully be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Hanatoro would get way more screen time.**

**A/N: Fighting in this chapter, maybe some cursing.**

"What an interesting name." Yumichika paused for a moment before charging Seikatsu with his Kanpakto drawn. In a slight flash she was gone and reappeared behind him.

"So, your pretty fast, huh." Yumichika commented as he charged her again.

"Tch." She snorted lightly, right be for she skillfully blocked Yumichika's strike with her left Zanpakto. She snapped her wrist up, sliding her sword off of Yumichika's blade, nicking his cheek, and taking some hair with it.

In shock, Yumichika lifted his hand to his cheek, feeling the warm liquid ooze out onto his fingers. Once he got over his shock, fury lit up his features like a bonfire.

"Why you! You'll pay for that! Bloom! Fuji Kujaku!"

Even though this was only the fifth time that Yumichika had released his Zanpakto, and out of the other four, three had been insta-defetes, Seikatsu's eyes lit up and a smile danced across her face. Before any one knew what had happened, she had switched swords, just before blocking Yumichika again. Once she pushed him of with a firm knee to the stomach, she held out her right arm, blade parallel to the ground.

"Protect, Hanzai!" Seikatsu's Zanpakto shifted and changed for a second, before appearing compleatly different. The blade was now duel edged, and was about half a foot longer than the previous four feet. The hilt was now silver, and looked like the handle of a bastard sword(a/n If you don't know what that is, look it up). But what was the strangest was that her other Zanpakto had remained unchanged and was still in its sheath.

A look of confusion replaced one of anger on Yumickika's face. One look at the other recruits, Ikkakus, and even the captains face would show they where all equally confused. A light chuckle escaped Seikatsu's lips as she looked around.

"You all seem a bit confused, let me explain. My two Zanpaktos have individual names, and thus individual shikai releases. But the individual releases only access half of my strength. Because of this, Hanzai," she gestured to the sword in her hand."And Goei, my other Zanpakto have a combined shikai. I only see it nessecary to use Hanzai for this fight."

She concluded her explanation by charging a very surprised Yumichika, slicing open his other cheek. Yumichika was pulled from his slight daze by the sharp pain of the wound. Unfortunately, for Yumichika that is, Seikatsu was Yoruichi fast, and was behind him in an instant. She slashed across his back, causing him to fall froward. When his knees hit the ground, Seikatsu swung her left leg, her shin colliding with Yumichika's temple, rendering him unconscious.

Hanzai shifted back before Seikatsu replaced it in its sheath. Everyone stared at the pale skinned blonde, standing next to the unconscious Fifth seat.

"Well, would you look at that! Your quiet strong, Ikkaku get ready, you're fighting her immediately!" Kenpachi shouted before bellowing in laughter at the sight of Yumichika.

"Yes sir! You ready, sweety?"

"Ready when you are, baldy!" Seikatsu quickly retorted.

"Oh it's on now! Extend, Hozukimaru!"

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any thing you want to tell me, don't be afraid to leave a review. It would actually really help me out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Shuhei would be around a whole lot more.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

"Well, this may actually be fun. Protect, Kobo!"

Seikatsu once again held a sword in her right hand, but her left hand was empty. Her arm on the other hand was encased, finger tips to shoulder, in shining silver armor. The plaits of the armor where extended slightly, forming a shield of sorts. As she raised her left arm in a defensive stance, Ikkaku noticed the dragon head shaped emblem etched in gold on the back of her hand.

This time Seikatsu made the first move, lunging forward with Hanzai. Ikkaku sidestepped, smacking Seikatsu in the back as she flew past. She grunted, whipping around to lunge again. She almost got to Ikkaku, but was deflected at the last second.

"That all you got, sweetheart?" Ikkaku asked smugly, thinking that Yumichika's defete was just a fluke.

"I'm barely getting started." Seikatsu's response was seeping confidence, laced with some venom at the new nickname given to her.

Once again she lunged, but much faster than before. Ikkaku did not have time to dodge or deflect the blow. Or that's how it appeared to Seikatsu, until Ikkaku's Zanpakto split in to three sections connected by chains, and wrapped around her sword. At the expression of confusion on Seikatsu delicate features, Ikkaku's already existing smirk grew till it almost split his face.

"I see you're surprised by my Zanpakto. I won't bother explain-" Ikkaku's words where cut short when he saw the dangerous smirk playing at Seikatsu's lips, one that could even rival his captains.

"What you smirking at? You can't do anything, ya weak little girl!"

"I think you underestimate my strength." Seikatsu's smirk was still firmly in place as her left hand came up from her side and grasped the blade of Hozukimaru. With a firm grasp, she pulled backwards, bringing Hozukimaru and Ikkaku lurching towards her. As she pulled Ikkaku towards her, she thrust Hanzai forward, aiming for Ikkaku's chest. Realizing at the last second what was happening, Ikkaku attempted to dodge the attack. It did not hit him square in the chest, but rather a very loud crunching sound was heard by all the observers.

_Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now?! She broke my collar bone, with a single strike at that! I can't move my arms but I also can't- _

"That is all I have to see! Tomorrow, you and I fight, Seikatsu! And as of now, Seikatsu Raion is the new Fourth seat of Squad 11! The rest of you are dismissed." Ikkaku's frantic thoughts where cut of by his captain, before he turned around and started walking away along with the lieutenant.

"Bye bye Blady! Bye bye Vicious!" Yachiru waved happily as Ikkaku scouled not only at his defeat, but at the nick name Yachiru had given him.

"You should maybe get to Spuad 4. I'll see you tomorrow, Ikkaku. I heard there will be a Captains meeting tomorrow, where any new seated officers are introduced to the other captains and lieutenants." The fact that Seikatsu was even talking to him was enough to shock Ikkaku, even if she was walking towards her new home, with her back to him.

Seikatsu looked into her new home. It was simple, but far better than the dorms at the academy. There where what appeared to be three rooms total. The first room had a small kitchenette in the corner and a small table with two chairs. On the other side of the room was a desk facing out into the room, with two bookshelves behind it. In the middle there where to couches facing each other with a rug and coffee table between the two.

She walked towards the first of the two doors on the right side of the room. Inside was a simple bed pressed against the wall, with a night stand beside it. On the opposite side of the room there was a simple wardrobe. Another door led to the bathroom. _So, I stand corrected. There are four rooms_. Seikatsu casually noted as she exited to see what the last room was. It was only a simple laundry room.

"I had better head to bed, I've got a lot going on tomorrow." And with that, Seikatsu went back into her bedroom, and only bothered to remove her Zanpaktos before she colapsed on her bed.

"Grr! You have got to be kidding me!"

"What is it Kenny?"

Kenpachi glared furiously at the hell butterfly that fluttered in front of his face.

"I had intended to fight Seikatsu first thing tomorrow morning, but the introductory captains meeting is first thing in the mourning, meaning I have to wait to fight her!"

"Don't worry Kenny, even if you have to wait, I'm sure fighting Vicious will be super fun! Night night Kenny!"

With that the pink haired lieutenant ran off to her room leaving her captain to grumble about the situation. Fortunately, not many others hand gotten seated positions, so the meeting would be quick.

**A/N: Wow! Next chapter we get to see the other captains react to the new Fourth seat, and we may get some love intrests (wink wink). Any who, depending on how long the captains meeting takes, we may get to Kenpachi's fight against Seikatsu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does, but I'm working on it.**

**A/N: Now we get to see what the captains and lieutenants think of Squad 11's new Fourth seat.**

"Up up up! Time to get up Kenny! We gotta get Vicious so we can get to the meeting, then you can fight her! Up up up!" Yachiru was yelling at the top of her lungs and bouncing around her formally sleeping captain like a bouncy ball someone shot out of a cannon.

"Ugh, Yachiru I'm awake and I'm getting up, just go get Seikatsu up, and leave me alone!" Kenpachi's muffled responce was still heard by the hyperactive lieutenant, who went bounding out the door.

Lucky Seikatsu was already awake, and for the most part ready for the day. So when a small pink blurr came flying through her door, she had the chance to dodge.

"Well good morning lieutenant Kusajishi." Seikatsu said as the aforementioned blurr of pink shot into her arms.

"You can call me Yachiru, Vicious!"

"Alright Yachiru. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Well..." Yachiru was interrupted by a well timed growl of her stomach.

Seikatsu chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a no. You can eat breakfast with me."

"Yay!"

"We better hurry so we can be on time for the meeting."

And with that, Seikatsu ate breakfast with her new lieutenant, waiting for her captain to be ready. Luckily, Kenpachi was ready rather quickly, and found his lieutenant and Fourth seat waiting for him.

"Alright, the sooner we get to that stupid meeting, the sooner you and I can fight, Seikatsu. Let's get this over with."

Even with that, it still took the three of them half an hour to get to the meeting room. Seikatsu would of helped with directions, but was afraid of what would happen if she look over the lieutenants position of navigator.

Meanwhile, as The Three Navigated The Seireitei, at The Captains Meeting

"I am unsuprised that Captain Zaraki is late once again. It is irrelevant however as I doubt he has any new seated officers, same as the rest of you." Head captain Yamamoto addressed the 8 captains and 11 lieutenants present before him.

"Excuse me head captain," Captain Unohana's soft voice spoke up. "As you are aware, Third seat Madarame was sent to Squad four with a major injury yesterday," Gasps escaped some of the others in the room. "But you were not informed of what the injury was and who inflicted it."

"Well what was his injury and who inflicted it?" The head captain damanded, now intrigued.

"Ikkaku Madarame's entire collar bone was fractured to the point that, even with our top squad members, it will take at the very least a week to be healed enough for him to even move."

"What!? How could a soul reaper have that much force! Who was he fighting?" Toshiro was the one who decided to voice what everyone else in the room was thinking, ever the head captain.

"According to Third seat Madarame, the name of the young soul reaper he was fighting is Seikatsu Raion. And apparently they where one of the new recruits that where being tested. He refused to say anything else as he said we would meet Seikatsu Raion soon."

"How intriguing." Just then, the door to the meeting room burst open. As everyone looked at the captain and lieutenant who had just come in, all there gazes stopped on the young soul reaper by Kenpachi's side.

"Who is that?" Rangiku questioned her captain.

"Well, introduce yourself child." The head captains damand was booming in the silence that surrounded everyone in the room.

"Please excuse my manners, sir. I am the new Fourth seat of Squad 11, Seikatsu Raion."

"Y-you mean you are the one who broke Ikkaku's collar bone?" Shuhei was barely able to comprehend what was going on.

"So that's what that crunching sound was. I figured I broke something, I was just not sure what it was."

"Well now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I have a fight to get to and so does Seikatsu." Kenpachi was clearly tired of waiting for his battle with the new Fourth seat.

"Very well, you are all dismissed!" The head captain just hoped that Kenpachi did not destroy to much of the Seireitei.

And Now For Thoughts From Some of the Captains And Lieutenants of the Seireitei

Rangiku and Momo

_Her hair is so long and looks so soft! I just wanna play with it!_

Shuhei

_Something about her made my stomach twist and my breath hitch._

Renji

_Something tells me I should avoid being on her bad side at all costs._

Izuru

_I am astonished that one as young and dainty looking could possible incapacitate Ikkaku, while talking minimal damage, if any at all from the look of her._

Yachiru

_Vicious is super awesome, and Kenny is gonna really like fighting her, and if Kenny's happy, I'm happy!_

Toshiro

_Seikatsu's reitsu reminds me of Kurosaki's. With the right training she could easily be one of the strongest soul reapers ever._

Byuakuya

_Despite her fight with Ikkaku, I feel Raion is far more respectable than the rest of her squad._

Kenpachi

_Having someone as strong as Seikatsu in my squad will be interesting at the very least._

**A/N: And another chapter done. Next chapter will obviously contain Kenpachi's and Seikatsu's fight. And yes Shuhei is one of the love intrests, but there will be others(dan dan don). Also if you have a suggestion for what I should use as my disclaimer, just leave it in a review. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I no more own Bleach than I am a Jedi.**

**A/N: Awesome fight time! **

The captains and lieutenants of the Seireitei all stared down in anticipation. When Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Seikatsu left the meeting, all of the others followed, interested in what would happen. Seikatsu obviously was considerably stronger than she appeared. So now they where all surrounding one of the old abandoned training arenas.

Kenpachi and Seikatsu stood on opposite ends of the arena, eyeing each other down. Kenpachi quickly grew tired of there little staring contest, wanting to get on with the fight.

"You get one free shot before I attack, so you had better hurry it up!" Kenpachi shouted over to his opponent. Seikatsu appeared to consider this a moment, before casually drawing both swords. Kenpachi expected to have the same result as when Ichigo had taken his first shot, and all the other times before when he fought.

Seikatsu had both her swords lowered to her right side. In a flash step that would have Yorouchi double taking, Seikatsu was crouched in front of Kenpachi, her swords lowered to her left side, covered in blood. Kenpachi's visible eye widened. Two long, deep parallel gashes ran from his left shoulder to right hip. This was not what anyone was expecting.

Seikatsu flung her self backward from her crouch, and with both arms extended, planting both her heels into Kenpachi's chin. The impact was so powerful that not only did Kenpachi get sent flying into the air, but a pressure wave could be felt by all who where watching. After landing back on her feet, Seikatsu extended both of her arms parallel to the ground.

"Protect, Kobo!" She shouted, before launching herself into the air where Kenpachi was _still_ falling. Once Seikatsu was beside Kenpachi, she shoved her armored fist into Kenpachi's gut, right between the two existing injuries she left earlier. There was now a descent sized crator where Kenpachi and the ground met.

Landing carefully on the ground, Seikatsu waited for the smoke to clear. She knew that was not the end of her captain. Mere seconds after Seikatsu had landed, maniacal laughter split through the air. The dust that surrounded Kenpachi was suddenly dispersed by his yellow reitsu, as he had just ripped off his eyepatch.

"Looks like I have to go all out with you! This is turning out to be more fun than I thought!" Kenpachi bellowed, a maniac grin planted firmly on his face.

"Glad to hear that I am a worthy opponent, captain." Seikatsu, much to everyone's supprise, had her own face spitting smile plastered across her face.

With one more insane laugh, Kenpachi came flying out of the crator. All Seikatsu could do was block the volley of blows sent at her.

"What happened to all that strength you had earlier!" Kenpachi was still not letting up in his assault.

_Damnit, looks like I don't have any other choose._ Seikatsu having made her decision, flash stepped behind and away from her captain.

"Members of Squad 11 should never run away from a fight!"

"I'm not running away, mearly creating an opening, captain. Damn, I didn't want to have to go this far, but I guess I misscaculated your strength." Everyone just stared at Seikatsu in confusion.

"What are you yammering on about!" Kenpachi's confusion was slowly being replaced by anger. She had been holding back on him!

"This." Seikatsu brought up both of her arms crossing them over her chest. She slid her feet out farther apart as her golden reitsu pulsed and swirled around her.

"Bankai!" Everyone's eyes widened at the word Seikatsu had just yelled. Did she really have a Bankai?

Seikatsu's reitsu started picking up dust, obscuring her from view on all sides. A soft yet we'll heard voice came out from the smoke, breaking the silence that surrounded everyone.

"Hogo-Sha no Ikari." The reitsu and dust surrounding Seikatsu disspursed, leaving a clear view of Seikatsu. What they all saw was Seikatsu's full-fledged Bankai.

**A/N: OMG! What does Seikatsu's Bankai look like? Will it be enough to defeat the blood thirsty captain? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Wait what?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. Yup, life sucks**

**A/N: Time for the epic conclusion to Seikatsu's and Kenpachi's battle. **

Silver glistened in the late morning light. Golden reitsu wistled and whipped through the air. Gray-blue, storm filled eyes stared down the wounded captain. Silver wings stretched and flexed as a long jointed tail slid across the ground, ready to lash out.

"Oh, wow,"

"Sodi no Shiroyuoki may have some compatition when it comes to most beautiful Zanpakto,"

"She really does have a Bankai,"

All the spectators looked on in awe at the sight before them. The jointed armor that once surrounded Seikatsu's left arm now covered her entire body, all the way up her neck, stoping when it reached her head. In each of her hands was a long, duel edged sword. The most impressive of all though, where her wings. At least ten feet long, each, they shone silver. But these wings where covered in the same jointed armor as the rest of Seikatsu, giving them the appearance of a machanicial dragon. Her long whip like tail, also covered in armor, only added to the affect.

"Now were where we, captain?" Seikatsu's eyes held a glint to them that none could place. Kenpachi was still not used to the extreme speed of his subordinate. In the blink of an eye, Seikatsu had left two more long gashes in her captain, this time running from his right shoulder to left hip.

Before Kenpachi I could recover, Seikatsu spun around on the ball of her foot, smacking him with her right wing. The sharp plates of the armor cut and sliced up Kenpachi's body, even his face. The impact also sent him sprawling.

"Damn," Kenpachi growled under his breath, pulling himself up from the rumble. He shot forward, slicing along Seikatsu's cheek.

Seikatsu hissed in slight pain. "Sorry captain, but this is getting boring. Time to end this!" Once again Seikatsu's speed surprised. She leaped forward, buring one sword in each of Kenpachi's shoulders. A sickening crunching sound echoed aroun the arena. Letting go of her swords, Seikatsu cocked her arm back, landing a crippling punch to the middle of her captains face.

As unlikely as it may seem, that is what caused Kenpachi to lose consciousness. The captain of Squad eleven crumpled ungracefuly to the ground. Seikatsu pulled her Zanpaktos out of Kenpachi having them transform back, her armor, wings and tail disapating. She turned to captain Unohana.

"Captain Unohana, might I suggest that we get Captain Zaraki to Squad four."

"Yes of course. Would you mind carrying him, Fourth seat Raion?"

"Of course not," Seikatsu easily picked up her captain, following Unohana to Squad four.

Kenpachi's eyes slowly slid open, flooding his vision with light. He groaned, feeling the dull ache that was all over his chest. Slowly waking up, he remembered why he hurt. I have to fight her again! I need to get pay back! Kenpachi snapped up, groaning again at the sharp pain across his chest.

"I don't suggest you do that. That Seikatsu is a hell of a lot stronger than we thought."

That's when Kenpachi noticed his Third and Fifth seats sitting next to him. Yumichika, who had just spoken, had his head wrapped in bandages. Both of Ikkaku's arms where in slings.

"What do you mean by that, Yumichika?"

"Well, according to Captain Unohana, if she had kicked me even slightly harder, she would have smashed my skull in, killing me."

Ikkaku took that moment to get into the conversation. "And if she had pushed just a little harder when she broke my collar bone, she would have gone right through it, hitting something important, and killing me."

Kenpachi's eye, they had put his eyepatch back on him, widened in shock. His two best fighters and himself had been defeated, quiet brutally at that, by the brand new Fourth seat. Who was also straight out of the academy. Talk about power.

But Kenpachi doughted that they had seen any where near the full extent of Seikatsu's power. Now all he had to do was find a good mission for her...

Yumichika, Ikkaku and their captain had just been released from Squad four, and where now lounging around the Squad eleven barracks.

Rangiku could not get to the Squad eleven barracks fast enough. She, Renji, and captain Hitsuguya where going to the world of the living to watch out for arrancars. She just had to have Yumichika and Ikkaku come with.

"Yumichika! Ikkaku! Renji, captain and I are going to the world of the living to watch out for arrancars! You two should come with!" Both of the mentioned soul reapers perked up.

"Sounds fun. Are we premitted to go, captain?" This little mission sounded promising to Ikkaku.

"Sure," Ikkaku and Yumichika nearly jumped with joy. "Under one condition though. You have to take Seikatsu with you. She is in need of a decent mission any ways."

"Oh hurray! I'll go tell captain Hitsuguya right away!" Rangiku squealed with delight as she rushed off to find her captain.

Only an hour later, all six of them stood in front of the Senkimone(sp?). Seikatsu, though she didn't look it, was rather excited that she was going to the world of the living. Little did she know what she was getting into by going.

**A/N: Now things are really under way. Now Seikatsu will be in the real world and the story properly starts.**


End file.
